


gone

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, breaking down in tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone

You wake up in the morning. The bed seems to bear his scent.  
 _Ah, good morning. Are you doing well today?_

After you finish brushing your teeth, you place your brush next to his - you both share the same kind, except his is white and yours is green. This small similarity makes you smile.  
You head downstairs to make breakfast - you're sure that eggs and bread should do the trick. You're not feeling too picky this morning, and he isn't either.  
Two plates on both sides of a small dining table from a nearby garage sale. You can hear him say _"We should get this one!"_ as you remember the trip a few years back. It was a pretty good bargain. You both agree on this.

After breakfast was finished, you clean up and replace the water in the vase on your tableside. Yeah, white daisies remind you of him. They've been blooming beautifully these past few days - although, some of the petals were starting to fall off. Hopefully that won't happen anytime soon.  
Your cellphone rings in your pocket.

Picking it up, a familiar voice speaks.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Ah, yeah. That was Kuzuryuu.

"Yeah, what's up? Do you want to come over? We're waiting-"

"I guess."

One second of silence.

"What do you mean 'we're'?", he asks.

"Oh. Right," you mumble.

 

"Hinata, get it together. You know he's gone."

**Author's Note:**

> sad komahina breaks my heart forever


End file.
